Financial aid is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Membrane Biology to be held at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH from July 15 to 2 0 , 2001. The chairman for this conference is Peter Novick (Professor of Cell Biology, Yale University School of Medicine) with Jennifer Lippincott- Schwartz (Senior Staff Scientist, National Institute of Child Health and Human Development) serving a s vice-chairman.